


The Sacrifice of Hega Horindottir

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bigotry, But he's better now, Dwarven Politics, Dwarven Traditions, F/M, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Racism, Torture, mention of lynching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is unbeta'd, and I haven't had the chance to proofread, so any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Regarding Stories of Legends and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, and I haven't had the chance to proofread, so any mistakes are mine.

Based on this imagine: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/123854086601/imagine-the-company-having-to-watch-you-get

Chapter 1: On the actual number of Thorin’s Company

You might have heard about the adventures of Thorin and his company consisting of 12 dwarves, 1 hobbit and a wizard. What the story doesn’t tell you is that they had another member. 

The other member was a servant. You see, servants never count in grand stories told, they just quietly lurk in the background and take care of basic needs so storytellers doesn’t have to bore you with routine things like cooking, packing ponies, washing and repairing clothes, fetching firewood and anything else the Company may need done. Heros do heroic things. Not boring everyday details.

Hega, daughter of Horin, was the Company's servant. Her father Horin was one of the loyal warriors who fought at Azanulbizar, and when they returned to Ered Luin, he fell in love with a human woman who lived in the village at the foot of Thorin’s Halls. Horin married her, and to everyone’s surprise, they actually conceived a child, Hega. But to no one's surprise, Hega's mother died in childbirth. While Hega took on the Mannish features, she was still larger than a baby of Man. It was either save the baby, lose the mother, or lose both mother and babe. It was a fear Horin and his wife had, and his wife made him promise to choose the baby over her if it came to that. The healers, both Dwarf and Man, suggested it might be kinder to let the babe perish, but Horin would not hear of it. He made his promise to his beloved, and if the baby would survive, then it would been worth it, having loved his wife, and lose her. It would have been worth the near-ostracization from his community.

I wish I could say that they lived happily as father and daughter, and that the daughter lived a good life and married well, in spite of her heritage. But alas, we know how secretive the Dwarves are. As much as they were surprised by the ability to bear children across race, they still mistrust other races, so Hega was largely ignored by the Dwarves. Not shunned, for it would be an insult to her father, but just generally overlooked. They only spoke Westron to her, jealously guarding their Khuzdul language. When Hega was just a babe, starting to speak, Horin started to speak to her in Khuzdul, but were ordered to stop by Thorin’s Council. Their reasoning was that while Hega could learn, she may unintentionally reveal the language to the Men around her. Best not to risk that, they had told him. With sadness in his heart, Horin refrained from speaking Khuzdul to his daughter.

He did train her in other aspects, such as developing a marketable trade in tailoring, and battle skills as he wisely knew that he couldn’t always be around to protect her should she run into less savoury Men or ignorant or arrogant dwarfling bullies.

Hega was still not fully accepted in either the world of Men or the world of Dwarves. Hega preferred the company of Dwarves to Men, even if she would never be fully accepted by them. Dwarves treated her with courtesy as a female. Men either propositioned her, made unwanted advances, or unwisely try to beat her, thinking her an easy target. Dwarves just ignored her, or sent her on menial tasks if they needed something done, such as cleaning out stables or water closets. Sometimes dwarflings would be caught bullying her, but often they get straightened out by an elder, get bored of her non-reaction, or grow out of this phase. 

When Thorin called out for volunteers to join his Company to retake Erebor, Horin saw an opportunity to elevate his daughter. He petitioned Thorin to hire Hega as a servant, extolling her skills with needles, cooking, cleaning, and sword fighting. He persisted when Thorin refused not once, not twice, but three times. Horin reminded Thorin of his promise to repay him with a favour for his service in Azanulbizar, and subsequent battles. That this is the only favour Horin would ever ask of his leader. Finally Thorin said he would discuss this with his Company (which consisted of Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Dis, Fili and Kili).

Dwalin said nay, as he only saw her as a female. Female dwarrowdams were to be protected, not to be part of a group of dwarves heading into danger. Dwalin counted her as a dwarrowdam. A distraction to his group.

Gloin only saw her as a daughter of Man, even though her father was a dwarf and former friend. He had taken affront when Horin chose to live among the Men to be with his One. He was an unequivocal Nay.

Balin leaned towards Nay, but he also leaned towards Aye. He listed the pros, and the cons. He also advised: “Hega, daughter of Horin, considers herself to be a Dwarf, even if we do not consider her one of us. She has shown loyalty to us when none was deserved. We help our kin when we can. If this is an opportunity for her to raise herself in our eyes, the eyes of Mahal, who are we to stand in her way? But yet. She is still a dam.”

Fili and Kili was mixed. On one hand, someone to take the duties that would otherwise befall on them as youngest of the group. No washing clothes for Kili. No pony chores for Kili. But on the other hand. A dwarrowdam! Not even a real dwarrowdam, Kili had said, and received a smack on the head from his mother. Nonetheless, Kili would vote whatever Fili vote.

Fili was quiet. He had noticed her for a while. He had noticed how she was treated, and it bothered him. To have her on this journey, would indeed take her away from the current treatment, but she would still be considered beneath the Company, and assigned so. He didn’t want to be a party to such treatment. In fact, he vowed that once they retake Erebor, he would petition his uncle to change the status of children of mixed races. On the other hand, if she came with them, she would be treated better than if she had stayed in Ered Luin. He’d make sure of it.

Dis was perceptive. She liked Horin’s daughter, and saw the stout Dwarven heart and mind in her. She also recognized her as Fili’s One, even if neither Fili or Hega realized it yet. She knew when Hega came into the blacksmith’s shop once to pick up some knives for her father. Fili had his back to her, but he stopped in the middle of his work, face alit, and turned to face her. She saw the confusion on his face, wondering why he was so happy to see her even though he’d never seen her before until then. It was then Dis knew the mixed race woman was his One. So, Dis was in favour of Hega travelling with the company.

It was then up to Thorin to decide. Two Nays and three Ayes. Thorin’s mind said nay, but as he looked to his sister, and his sister-sons, his heart says aye. He then looked at Balin. “Balin, what is the requirement to join the Company?”

“Why, Thorin, it’s honour, loyalty, and a willing heart,” he titled his head, a gleam in his eye.

“Aye. She has her father’s honour,” Dwalin spoke up grudgingly. Aye in favour of Hega.

“She remains loyal to the Dwarves, despite her lowly status,” Gloin sighed. Another reluctant aye.

“Is she willing to join, on her own will? Not because her father wills her to?” Fili asked soberly, surprising the Company. “This must be asked of Hega. Not her father.”

Thorin looked to his sister-son, once again reminded of his wisdom in proclaiming him as his heir. He tilted his head in agreement, favouring him with a proud look in his eye. He then looked at Balin and nodded.

Balin went to the outer room, where Horin and his daughter waited. “Miss Hega, would you please step into the Council Room?” Horin rose along with Hega, and took a step forward with her, but Balin laid his hand on his arm to stop him. “Just Miss Hega.” Horin nodded, and sat back down. Balin closed the door, guiding Hega to the foot of the table where the Council sat.

Hega knelt and bowed, and kept her eyes to the floor, not making any eye contact as this was greatly discouraged. Fili sighed inaudibly, but Dis heard. She got up, and went to Hega’s side, and lift her by the arm to guide her back to her feet. 

“You may look at us when we address you, my child,” she advised, shooting Gloin a warning look, and then glanced at Dwalin. Dwalin gave Dis a nearly affronted look, but quickly neutralized his look. But still, he felt insulted that Dis would think him that prejudiced.

“Hega, daughter of Horin,” Thorin leaned forward on the table. “Your esteemed father has asked us to consider you as our servant for this journey.”

“Aye, he did,” Hega looked up as she answered, but looked back down quickly out of deference.

“Your father sings praises of your skills. Which is greatly appreciated,” Thorin started.

“How are you with weapons,” Dwalin gruffly asked.

“I am good with a sword, Master Dwalin,” Hega said quietly, not looking at him directly. “I have been told that my size makes for nimble movements, and to take advantage of it.”

“Who trained you,” he asked.

“Horin, my father, Master Dwalin,” she replied.

“Aye, a fine fighter he is,” Dwalin nodded. “Have you killed before?”

“Master?” Hega looked at him, alarmed.

“Animals. Have you hunted?” Dwalin clarified.

“Aye. Boars,” she replied, looking back down to the floor.

Dwalin nodded to Thorin, who waited patiently for his friend to stop his interruption.

“Do you want to be a part of this Company as a servant? Answer carefully. You must be willing and without a doubt,” Thorin asked. "The road is full of danger."

“It would mean leaving your father behind,” Balin added softly.

Hega fought off a wave of emotions at the thought of leaving the only person in her life. On one hand, she didn’t want to go, her father being the only constant in her life. 

She also sense a condescending air from a couple of the Council members. Not too long ago, Kili was one of the dwarven children who made fun of her, so she was wary of him. She remembered him as one of the terrible dwarflings along with Gimli, but she also remembered Fili or Dis snapping at them, and he’d smarten up, flashing his trademark charming apologetic smile, and he’d be all but forgiven. She'd never forget though.

She would remember Dwalin telling her to scat if she stopped at his training ground to watch, and he was terrifying, so she always scatted. (She later realized that he always tells all dwarflings and dwarrowdams to scat as they were a distraction to his soldiers.) 

Gloin never acknowledged her presence unless he wanted something done, such as cleaning his stables. He would never pay her, either, sending his son Gimli, Kili’s friend, to chase her off when she was done. Hega glanced at Gloin, who had the decency to look down on the table in front of him. She'd never forget.

On the other hand, she wanted to go. This was a promotion compared to her current status. And the others were nice to her whenever she crossed their paths. Dis, Fili, Balin. She had heard that the Blue Mountain brothers were to join them. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were also pleasant. Not friendly but nice enough to leave a toy for her when she was a child. 

Then there’s Fili. She couldn’t understand why he would look perplexed at her whenever he thinks no one was looking, as if he was trying to figure what she is. He had always been nice to her, ever since they first met at Thorin’s blacksmith shop. And every time he was near, a phrase kept popping up in her mind. She never voiced it as she didn't understand what it meant as it was in Khuzdul. A language forbidden to her.

"Miss Hega?" Dis prompted her, and she looked up at Thorin with a confident stance.

"My father suggested it, and I wasn't sure at first," she told the Council. "But now, I am sure. I want to be employed as your servant, my King."

"What do you know about our mission?" Balin asked her.

"I do not know. I am not privy to Khudzul, and nary a word was spoken in Westron in the village, my lord." Hega said truthfully. "My father only told me that you would be on a long but important journey." 

"That will be all you need to know, then," Gloin spoke up with an authoritative tone. "The less you know about it, the less chance of accidental gossip in the villages along the way."

Hega bristled but kept quiet. She was her father's daughter. Her father kept his word and she never questioned him when her desire to learn her father's language were repeatedly declined.

"Balin, I trust you will take care of the contract, then?" Thorin nodded, dismissing her. "Balin will go over your duties related to your new position, and advise you of the rules to abide by." 

Hega smiled, and bowed again, and left the room following Balin.

And that's how Hega came to be part of the Company, albeit as an unnamed servant. We know how the Great story ended, with the heroic adventures of Bilbo, Thorin and his Company. Now you'll learn of a small story that also ended just as heroically, but forever forgotten, like a dusty book hidden away in an abandoned library.


	2. Onward to Hobbiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some difficulties staying on track with this story, so it's been taking me a bit longer to write this out. I have in my head a general outline, staying on the imagine topic. I'll be a bit slow writing and posting, probably about once a week, so please be patience.
> 
> When you see dialogue in italics, they are speaking in Khuzdul, not Westron/English.
> 
> Trigger warning? Maybe? There is a mention of lynching and possible rape in the past to another person, not a character in this story. It does not go into much details. Better to be safe than sorry.

Thorin sent Hega along with his sister-sons to Hobbiton while he went to meet with the dwarf lords of the seven clans regarding the Erebor mission, mainly for two reasons.

One: his sister-sons might be better behaved if she went with them, but it might be a stretch. Still, he trusted Fili to behave and keep Kili in line, especially if they had responsibility towards keeping Hega safe.

Two: the other clan lords might not be very tolerant towards the biracial dam, so it was more for her own safety. In fact, for one of the clans, such a pairing between dwarf and human constitutes constitutes a death sentence, and should there there be offsprings, well... No, best to keep her away from that particular clan.

Whether Fili and Kili were better behaved with her on tail were debatable. Hega's presence didn't stop the brothers from having their fun in town taverns along the way. Kili would send her off to look after their ponies in the stables, or have her shop for provisions while he'd drag Fili to the taverns for some hearty meal, ale and pretty maids. Fili would get annoyed but his brother's zest was infectious. However, he would tell Hega to come to the tavern when she was done to have some proper meal.

Hega would appear later, and slink off to a table in the corner once Fili ordered her meal and ale. At first, Fili tried to keep her at their table as an equal, and tried to draw her into conversation. However, Kili made it impossible. Kili would switch to Khudzul whenever he spoke to his brother, which was his way of showing his annoyance at her presence. 

 _"Must she sit with us? If she sits with us, nadad, the maids won't come over,_ " he explained, scowling. He really had his eye on the busty blond barmaid.

Hega got up, grabbed her plate and ale, bowed and sulked over to a table in a dark corner. She was mindful of her place, even if Fili tried.

" _You could try to be nicer to her, since she'll be on the road with us for a while,_ " Fili admonished him. " _Kili, what make you think you're any better than her, or anyone for that matter?_ "

" _One. We are sons of Durin,_ " Kili shrugged. " _Two. Half-breed."_

"You're as bad as Gloin," Fili exasperatedly shook his head. "If Amad was here, she'd smack you.  _We can't rule without our people, so you must learn to recognize their value and contribution to our kingdom. Even those born of two races, especially those raised as dwarves."_ Then Fili realized something.. _"Hey! Why are you even looking at that barmaid, then? She's not a dwarf._ "

" _A tumble doesn't have to equate marriage, Fili. It's all in good fun,_ " Kili rolled his eye, giving him the mischievous smile.

" _So, why not try your charms on Hega, then? Just a tumble in the hay. After all, she's only a half-breed servant, as you claim,_ " Fili narrowed his eyes at his ass of a brother.

Kili didn't answer. For some reason, the memories of him and Gimli throwing pony dung at her as dwarflings wasn't exactly a boner, and he didn't want to be reminded that he used to be an absolute shit to her. He would admit that to himself, but Fili doesn't need to know that. To be honest, Kili thought he was being a lot nicer to her than he used to be, but it didn't seem to be enough for Fili. 

Speaking of Fili, Kili had definitely noticed Fili acting funny whenever she was around. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear his brother actually had feelings for the servant. 

" _Because, nadad, you want a tumble in the hay with her, and for some reason, you don't want to share this particular one,_ " he smirked instead. Fili's eyes widened, and turned a funny shade of pink. _A-ha. Hmm. This could get interesting_ , Kili thought.

The busty barmaid came back with another round of ale, and Kili was pleasantly distracted, leaving Fili shaking his head to himself. Fili glanced over to where Hega had sat, and saw the table empty. He knew then she'd gone to the stables, to sleep with the ponies, as outlined in her duties. 

Kili winked at his brother as he got up and put his arms around the barmaid's waist, clearly smirking his intents for the night, and Fili sighed as he realized that they were heading for their room. Fili could go and either join in, as they had sometimes done in the past, or sleep in his own bed and try to ignore them, as he had done sometimes in the past. Or he could go and stay out with the ponies. Where Hega was. 

He chose the ponies, and if Hega was there, well then, it was company. He liked talking to her, once he drew her out of her shell, and forget her standing.

He had asked if the meal was satisfactory (it was); and if she would like more (no, thanks), or if she'd like some more ale (no, thanks), and then he made small talk, commenting on the scenery that they had passed through. He had asked how their ponies were, and she replied that they were good, and one just needed re-shoeing, but otherwise, good.

He then sat down on a bale of hay across from her, patting it down for sleeping comfort. Hega looked at him quizzically. "Kili's occupied at the moment," he explained, to which she snorted. Then she apologized, mortified that she had been so derisive about his younger brother. 

"Hmm. You're entirely right, though," Fili said, a twinkle in his eye and a dimple deepening, even if he didn't break into a full smile. "Kili is an ass. But he's not a bad kid."

"How is he so different from you?" Hega asked, curious. "Being brothers and all?"

"Uncle thought he'd benefit from training with Gloin in the financial and business aspects of the court," Fili explained. "I train with Balin and Thorin in diplomacy and trade. Gloin is not in the business of diplomacy for a good reason."

"That makes sense. Master Gloin does not pay me for jobs done for him, and he'd tell his son Gimli to chase me off," Hega said quietly. "Prince Kili and Gimli are very close friends, are they not? They encourage each other to be rowdy when they are out and about. One time, when they were about 7 or 8, they came into a stable I was cleaning out and they thought it would be funny to throw snowballs at me. Only that it would be filled with frozen pony shit."

"What? Why was not this raised with my mother? With Thorin?" Fili was shocked. 

"Master Gloin put a stop to it. It was too much even for him," Hega shrugged, indicating that it was in the past. Then she grinned. "Must have been the only time he actually paid me for my troubles."

"Still..." Fili tilted his head.

"They were little dwarflings who didn't know any better. I just ignore them, because someone eventually tells the dwarflings to stop it, or they get bored. They quickly grow out of it," Hega said firmly. "Prince Kili got over that phase a long time ago."

"But you never forget," Fili nodded. "I feel ashamed that he would even do that, though."

"Not all dwarflings were bad," Hega felt a little guilty for bringing it up. She didn't want to come between the brothers for something she'd dismissed long ago.. "You know young Ori? He apprentices in the royal library? Every winter, he knits me hats, scarves and mittens."

"Ori is joining us at Hobbiton," Fili smiled. "Along with his brothers Nori and Dori."

"Oh," she said flatly.

"Hega?" Fili asked, eyebrow raised. Hega debated on whether to inform the prince of her issues with the Ri boys and then shrugged.

"Nori steals stuff from me for fun. Ori always return them to me tucked in a mitten," she said. "It seem to be a game between them. Dori won't have anything to do with me and tries to get his brothers to pretend I do not exist."

"Oh, that's rich," Fili laughed. "They are our cousins, just from the wrong side of the tree."

"What does that mean, wrong side of the tree?" Hega asked, curious. She knew this was a Westron interpretation of a common Khuzdul phrase.

"Their grandmother was a courtesan, to say it politely. My grandfather's courtesan. They're technically my mother's and uncle's cousins. But they're illegitimate in the eye of the law. They are family, but just on the wrong side of the tree," Fili explained. "If we looked at the society standing, they rank below you because you are a legitimate daughter of a general of Thorin's army."

"Instead, I'm a half-breed with a filthy human woman," Hega said matter-of-factly. "My blood is impure." They sat silently, letting it sink in. The Fili finally spoke.

"When I am king," Fili promised, "I'd declare children of mixed marriages between dwarves and humans legitimately dwarves if they choose to be dwarves."

"That would be nice," Hega smiled. "It would be a long time from now, and even then, I would imagine the resistance."

"They don't get it," Fili insisted, moving to sit beside her, not taking his eyes off her. "Think about it. In your lifetime, how many births can you count, amongst the Dwarves?"

"Fifteen?" Hega thought for a moment. "Yes. Fifteen."

"How many humans have been born, in your life in the village?" Fili asked.

"Oh, we're talking over five hundred in the past seventy five years. Some of them spanning three generations," Hega said.

"And we know that humans and dwarves can have children together," Fili said. "We're a dying breed, and my people are too blind to see this. You, and others like you, are our future. How many others like you do you think there are in New Belegost?"

"There were fifty orphanage kids born the same year as me," Hega said. "I was lucky I had my da."

Fili knew of the orphanage kids. Their heritage were unknown, but looking at most of them, their features had tell-tale signs of the stone structure the dwarves were born from. Hega was bigger than the average human woman, width wise, but not dwarvenlike. She would just look like a more robust, thick women you see working on the farms. In fact, most people thought she was a farm worker, until they heard her speak or see her eyes. As his mother would say, Hega may be of human stature, but she had the mind and heart of a dwarf. "Whatever happened to them, I wonder?"

"Some moved on to other towns, where no one knew who they were, and they were able to live a normal life. Some chose to live on as human. Some... died," Hega looked away, thinking about a childhood friend who was found hanging from a raft. No one knew if it was suicide or if someone hung her, as she did have bruises on her face and other parts of her naked body. The town sheriff ruled it a suicide, ignoring the other signs of violations. It was then Horin decided to make sure Hega knew self-defence, and instilled a sense of self-preservation.

"I mean it. There should be no shame in being a child of a Dwarf and a Man. Never," Fili said quietly, placing his hand on her hand, and giving it a small squeeze. Fili looked at her profile, studying her straight nose, strong cheekbones and full lips. He decided to move back to his bale before he gave into the temptation to taste her lips. 

"Why do you think we could be your future?" Hega asked,  pulling her legs into her arms as she rested her back against a post, her grey eyes returning to his face. "I only know that some of us who married other Men have children of their own, but I don't know anyone else who decided they were dwarves like me. As far as I know, I'm the only one."

"I've met some who are mixed like you, and they married each other," Fili said. "They have children. Some more Mannish, some more Dwarvish. It's a crapshoot, really. One couple, you might know them, they moved here in Bree, they have five children. Five. Two of them very much like Men, and two of them very much like Dwarves, and their last one, reminds me of you. Not quite Man, not quite Dwarf. Balin and I made some conclusions from our observations. Say, if a dwarf to mate with someone who's part-dwarf like you, they'll most likely to have several children fairly quickly, and that they'll be Dwarves too. It's a theory."

"And you see me as someone to test that theory?" Hega frowned, not quite liking being used as a hypothetical breeder. Fili quickly realized his error.

"No! Oh, no. I don't mean using you, or someone like you, as a breeder! Not at all," he was truly horrified. "What I'm trying to say is we need to remove the stigma of being born from mixed-race coupling. The ability to have children is only one benefit of many. Increasing population is another. Natural allies are another. I mean, it would be hard to try and wage war on Men when some of them are your own brothers, your uncles, your sisters? But the fact remains, we are a dying breed, and if we don't change our attitudes now, well, we deserve extinction. Uncle Thorin knows this, that's why he won't punish anyone who chose to be with a Man, nor demand offsprings to be left to die. As far as I know we Longbeards are the only clan who've struck down that tenant. But all we've done was just to say that it is not illegal to marry a Man or have a child in such a marriage. We've never granted Dwarf status to the children. 

"I think we could have done more. And I will when I'm King," Fili promised her, his eyes solemnly resolute.

Hega looked away, feeling a bit self-conscious under his stare. "I should sleep now." she said, working out her bale before curling up, resting her head on her arm. She closed her eyes so she would haven't to look at Fili. She reminded herself that he was a Prince and that he was way out of his league, so not to read anything into his eyes.

She heard him get up, and the rusting of his clothing as his footsteps came closer to her. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep when she felt him swing his fur overcoat onto her, giving her some warmth from the damp stables, and then his footsteps faded away back to his sleeping arrangements. Hega wished Fili wasn't so nice like he had always been, because it confuses her.

She opened her eyes just to a slit, then quickly squeezed it shut when she saw that he was still looking at her, as he laid on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Fili and Kili are close brothers, I thought, because Fili is the heir apparent, he'd have more people skill training over his brother Kili, but since Kili would practically be Fili's right hand man, it would make sense to give him financial and trade duties. But it would require different mentors, so Fili and Kili would have develop different outlooks and views on certain things. 
> 
> But we know Kili's views will be challenged further along in his journey, don't we?
> 
> Once upon a time, Dwarves had their world, but that world was shaken and destroyed by Smaug, forcing them to go aboveground, and mingle with Man in order to survive. And as generations passes, some of the above-ground dwarves would eventually be less rigid in their traditions and racial views. Durin's Folk, or the Longbeards, could not afford to lose any more dwarves, so they turned a blind eye to these societal changes in their demographics. They suffered so much loss, especially losing their dwarrowdams to Smaug, illnesses or death, so they could not really blame their Dwarves to look to the womankind of Man as partners. However, as Fili explained, all they did was just turn a blind eye; and never granted legal status to their marriages or offsprings, resulting in hardship for these children like Hega. Hega suffered from this inequality, but she had her father, which was more than a lot of mixed-race people had.


End file.
